List of Terms
A list of terms present in Infinite Dendrogram. Resource A type of energy omnipresent in the world of Infinite Dendrogram, and it could be said to be the basis of life. Whenever a monster, Master or tian is killed, their resources can be absorbed by the killer. Inventory An Inventory or Item Box is an item commonly used in Infinite Dendrogram. As the name suggests, it is a device that holds the user's items. The inside is a different dimension capable of holding far more than its size. It can also be modified to resist the effect of thief type skills and to stop the time of the objects inside to preserve them. Job Crystal An item used to manage jobs. In order to first acquire a job, one must go to the requisite job crystal. They can also be used to switch jobs from main to sub. There also exist small Job Crystals that let someone switch between their main and sub jobs in real time, though these are one use only. Master The in-game term for players of Infinite Dendrogram. Their bodies are created by the control A.I's to possess aptitude for all jobs, and after death, once a period of three days (in universe) has passed, their bodies are reconstructed at the nearest save point available for their use. Tian The native inhabitants of the world of Infinite Dendrogram, referred to NPC's by players. They possess the same intellectual and emotional capacities as Masters, as well as free will. Unlike Masters, most tians possess a limit to the jobs they can take and their total level. Unlike Masters or monsters, they retain corpses after death and of course, cannot revive after death like Masters. Metel The base unit of length commonly used by tians in Infinite Dendrogram. ''A metel is exactly equal to a meter. Gem A '''Gem' is a one use magic item used to store spells for later use. It is available on the market, though the price changes drastically depending on the spell stored inside. Jewel A Jewel is an inventory for tamed monsters and slaves. When they receive heavy damage, they can be healed automatically by returning here. Time is frozen for any creature stored inside. In the case of Masters, if they do not log in within a 6-month period, any creature stored inside their Jewel will automatically be released. Drop Item A Drop Item is an item(s) left behind whenever a monster is killed. Most of the Resources possessed by a monster will be used to create these items. Save Point A Save Point is a location where Masters can log in and where they will be resurrected upon returning from the death penalty. Each of the major countries possesses a save point. It is also possible to reset jobs at a save point. In the event that a Master becomes wanted in a country, they will be unable to use that country's save point. Guild A Guild is an organization created to mediate quests for certain jobs. They are usually run by tians. It is impossible to receive quests from a guild unless you possess the associated job. They also do other works, such as deploying job holders to areas where they are lacking. Some jobs, such as Pimp, cannot operate in a country unless they are a part of a requisite guild. Demi Dragon Demi Dragon can refer to two things: * A Demi Dragon can either refer to a dragon type monster with particularly low stats or a monster that possesses some type of dragon lineage. The former are referred to as Demi Drag followed by something else, e.g. Demi Drag Worm and the latter as Demi Dragon. *'Demi-Dragon '(亜竜級) refers to a system to classify the strength of monsters. A Demi-Dragon class monster is said to be roughly equivalent in strength to a party of low rank job users or a single high rank job (of tians). Pure Dragon Pure Dragon can refer to two different things: *A Pure Dragon '(純竜) is a classification of a certain type of dragon which, as the name suggests, has a pure dragon lineage. *'Pure Dragon Class '''(純竜級) refers to a system to classify the strength of monsters. A Pure Dragon class monster is said to be roughly equivalent in strength to a party of high rank job users (of tians). Window The '''Window is a translucent screen used to view the user's information. Quest A Quest is the basic name for various trials, ordeals that can be undertaken in Infinite Dendrogram. They are divided into four (4) types: *'Event Quest': A type of quest that occurs randomly based on interactions the Master has with people or situations. These quests are assigned by the control A.I. Dutchess and the difficulty assigned by control A.I's Tweedledee and Tweedledum. *'Job Quest': A quest received from the guild or organization affiliated with one's job. When completed, experience points are accumulated in the job. *'Guild Quest': A quest assigned by the Adventurer's Guild. *'Job Qualification Quest': A quest assigned by the Archetype System to transfer to a job. Pre-Superior Pre-Superior (準 超級) is a term for Masters who have a Superior Job and an Embryo in its sixth form, whose fighting ability is comparable to a Legendary UBM. Whether someone is considered a pre-Superior is based on fighting ability, so even someone with a Superior Job and a sixth form Embryo will not be considered a pre-Superior if they lack combat ability. Conversely, even a Master without a Superior Job or a sixth form Embryo can be considered a pre-Superior if they are strong enough. Superior Superior(超級) is the term for Masters whose Embryo have evolved to the 7th form. Debuff Debuff is the general name for effects or conditions that have an abnormal and deleterious effect on an individual. For more information, see Debuff. Individual Battle Type An Individual Battle Type(個人戦闘型) is a person who specializes in fighting in one-on one combat. Amongst the various styles of combat in Infinite Dendrogram, this is the most popular. Wide Scale Suppression Type A Wide Scale Suppression Type (広域制圧型) is a person who specializes in controlling or suppressing all targets in a certain area. Users of this type are divided between those who use a large group of subordinate creatures to suppress the targets or those who possess a method to suppress targets on their own. This style tends to have an increased cost in materials. Wide Scale Annihilation Type A Wide Scale Annihilation Type(広域殲滅型) is a person who specializes in destroying a wide area or a large amount of enemies with massive firepower all on their own. Because it is easy to gather Resources by grinding this way, most of the individuals who have surpassed Level 1000 are of this type. Epidemic Epidemic is a term for any sudden diseases that spread among Masters and tians, weak and strong alike since it completely ignored all stats and resistances. Though some went away with the passage of time, some required special healing methods such as vaccines or healing magic available only to Superior Jobs. There were various Epidemics that covered many large areas. Masters saw it as an unpatterned, irregular, widespread Infinite Dendrogram event. Dendronomy A term for marriage between Masters or Masters and Tians. Lost Job A term for jobs that not a single person has at this point in time, and the conditions for which are lost. Regardless of whether they are low or high-rank, lost jobs doesn't appear on the Catalog. Category:Terminology